


Рубиновый сорт шоколада

by Rain_Shadow (tenyd)



Series: Цветы, рубины и коты [3]
Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24094144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenyd/pseuds/Rain_Shadow
Summary: Зарксис не любит работать. Зарксис любит шоколад итискатьотвлекать Руфуса от работы.
Relationships: Rufus Barma/Xerxes Break
Series: Цветы, рубины и коты [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738309
Kudos: 3





	Рубиновый сорт шоколада

Как только розовый кусочек шоколада касается его губ, Руфус морщит нос и отводит от себя руку Зарксиса. Зарксис печально улыбается и съедает кусочек сам. Ну не хотят его важнейшество, чтобы с ними делились, что уж тут поделаешь.

Руфус начинает громче стучать по клавиатуре, потом разворачивает ноутбук, показывая экран Зарксису. Тот щурится жутко-жутко, поправляя на носу очки с очень толстыми стёклами. Пора уже признать, что даже эти махины мало помогают. А лазерная коррекция противопоказана… Вот так вот.

— Маркетинговый ход, краситель, неизвестная технология, нет доказательств. Ам-м-м, — с трудом читает Зарксис вслух с экрана, а потом двумя пальцами аккуратно возвращает ноутбук владельцу. Спасибо, что очень лёгкий. Ох уж эта современная техника. — Да я знаю. Так что, не хочешь рубиновый шоколад? Денег стоил бешеных. А ещё вкусный.

— В отличие от тебя я работаю.

— Я тоже работаю. Рейм обещал все отчёты дописать к четвергу.

— Сегодня четверг.

— Ох? Надо проверить почту и перенаправить в Пандору. Может, сказать ему, чтобы отправлял их напрямую? Нет, тогда они поймут, кто их писал. Какая жалость.

— Какая жалость, что мой лучший ученик тратит свою молодость на такую развалину, как ты.

Зарксис передёргивается, не прекращая улыбаться, и берёт ещё один кусочек розового шоколада. Впрочем, действительно ли он розовый на цвет, Зарксис не знает. Современная медицина от многого может спасти, но проконтролировать разрушительное влияние Бездны – нет. В последнее время всё чёрно-белое. Скоро он совсем потеряет зрение, и тогда нельзя будет строить из себя проигрывающего, но не сломленного. Придётся отложить отговорки и научиться пользоваться всеми этими средствами доступности. И сваливать работу на Рейма уже не получится... Безобразие.

Руфус на секунду прекращает печатать, доливает в чашку чай из заварника и снисходительно отламывает розовый кусочек. Зарксис замирает, мысленно посмеиваясь. Руфус медленно разжёвывает шоколад нового, рубинового сорта.

— Не вижу никаких принципиальных отличий от…

Зарксис затыкает его рот коротким поцелуем: поцелуем на кончиках пальцев, поцелуем на кончиках губ, где между вами до последнего оставалась песчинка расстояния, где вы соприкоснулись, но не соединились. Руфус кривится и закатывает глаза: да-да, правило номер один, не критиковать сладости.

Через пятнадцать минут монотонного стука по клавиатуре всё-таки не выдерживает.

— Даже название пошлое, как пятидесятый оттенок серого или новый сорт героина.

Зарксис, уже развалившийся рядом на диване, подскакивает так, что вместо головы в небо взлетают ноги. Чудом не падает и тут же возмущённо свешивается с подлокотника, заглядывая Руфусу в хитрющее лицо.

— Тебе не положено знать таких слов!

Руфус улыбается. Иронично, почти грустно.

— Я знаю всё. Даже то, чего не хочу знать.

Зарксис сверлит его испытующим взглядом.

— Даже почему люди не летают?

— Особенно это.

— И почему Оз с Алисой милуются, как два маленьких очаровательных голубка?

— Это мы уже обсуждали.

— Да… Да. — Зарксис хмурится и почёсывает подбородок. — Бедный кролик… Кролик-кролик-крольчишка… Удивительное дело, герцог Барма, удивительное...

— Но, что самое важное, я также знаю, почему ты купился на это рубиновое надувательство. Честно говоря, причина недостойная. Если так хотелось подыграть своей одержимости, мог бы взять что-то более полезное. Когда в прошлый раз это была коллекция красных простыней, я и слова не сказал.

— Скучный ты, Ру.

Зарксис опускает голову на подлокотник, продолжая смотреть на Руфуса. Тот напрягается и вроде бы смотрит на экран, но ничего не печатает. Потом передёргивается.

— Прекращай. Я терплю это от Шерил, но не от тебя.

— Ру, — повторяет Зарксис и давится смешком, когда Руфус резко оборачивается, так что пряди его волос рассекают воздух.

— Рубиновый герцог, — договаривает Зарксис, и Руфус вымученно вздыхает.

— Как же тяжело быть фетишем слепого психа-альбиноса.

— Как же тяжело любить старого рубинового пидораса.

Они долго сверлят друг друга взглядами, пока Руфус наконец не сдаётся, и по его лицу проходит трещина-ухмылка. Любое выражение, кроме надменно-нейтрального, делает его похожим на мёртвого колдуна из фильма ужасов, и Зарксис дрожит от возбуждения при мысли о том, что этого мёртвого колдуна может видеть только он.

В ухмылку Руфуса, как жуки, заползают игривые оттенки — и это жутко и прекрасно одновременно. Он нарочито бессильно откидывается на спинку стула и изящно откидывает назад водопад идеально прямых волос.

— Перерыв? — хитро шепчет Зарксис, чувствуя, что добился своего.

— Перерыв, — согласно кивает Руфус, — только имей в виду, что потом я просто выгоню тебя из дома, если издашь хоть звук.

Зарксис прыскает, на секунду притягивает к себе его волосы и зарывается в них лицом.

— Договорились. Подожди, резинки принесу.

Руфус тихо радуется, что в их доме почти нет зеркал.

Снова увидеть на себе такое количество косичек он не готов морально.


End file.
